


Dancing is For Christmas

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gift Giving, Multi, Shmoop, spn secret santa 2016, toppy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: "So I'm supposed to buy you gifts for Jesus Christ’s birthday?" Cas asked, distaste clear on his face. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance."Christians celebrate his birth as a holiday." Dean  started their group walking again dismissively.Written for destielforever67 on tumblr as my 25 days of Secret Santa gift.





	

"So I'm supposed to buy you gifts for Jesus Christ’s birthday?" Cas asked, distaste clear on his face. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

"Christians celebrate his birth as a holiday." Dean  started their group walking again dismissively.

"Weren't you a watcher angel?" Sam asked, long legs eating up the hallway as he tried to keep with with Dean on a mission and keep Cas from getting lost in the mass of humanity.

"I was a soldier, not a watcher. And there's a lot of fallacies and inaccuracies surrounding your knowledge of Jesus. Starting with his birth being in March." Cas began to lecture and Dean heard the beginning of Sam's reply of "Well early Christians were trying to convert pagans so they borrowed some of the details of their holidays...."

Dean smiled at the floor as he used their distraction to slip away. He had some gifts to buy.

He slipped into American Eagle first, grabbing new clothes for Sam and Cas. He slipped past his brother and their Angel on the way to Gamestop to add to Sam's collection of video games. From there he went to Williams Sonoma to get a few things for Cas, who'd decided he wanted to learn how to cook and start to help them around the bunker a little more.

Laiden down with his purchases he dodged the two again and went out to the car, stowing the gifts in a secret compartment in the trunk, under his favorite knife. Then he slipped back into the mall to find his brother and their angel.

Dean followed them quietly for a while, trying to spy on what they were buying for him, but they were just window shopping while Sam tried not to get frustrated while explaining Christmas traditions. Dean was so pleased he was going to be able to give his family a real Christmas; good food and gifts and a home and a big, colorful Christmas tree.

He checked his watch at that thought and sped up to catch them," hey guys, if we wanna get the tree today we gotta take off." He yelled and tapped at his wrist when he caught them.

"Another tradition I don't understand. Trees are perfectly happy out in the snow, soaking up water and sunshine and giving you oxygen. Why you feel the need to kill them and gaudy up the corpses in your living room, I'll never understand."

Sam and Dean shared a look behind Cas' back, both of them valiantly holding in their laughter as Sam gestured that it was certainly Dean's turn to explain. Dean took a big step forwards so that he could stand next to Cas as he fumbled to explain and genuinely didn’t notice when Sam slipped away; he hadn’t been expecting that.

Sam rejoined them about a half hour later, a pleased flush on his cheeks and a happy brightness to his eyes that lightened Dean’s heart. 

Dean turned back to Cas who was explaining something that he’d stopped listening to a few minutes before and began to guide them towards the exit and the car. 

“Time to get out of this retail hell unless there’s something that you need Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas stopped moving, a curious look crossing over his face as he looked at Dean and then Sam. He finally shook his head and moved forward, “no Dean, I don’t need to purchase anything for my gift.”

Dean was beyond curious at the cautious way that Cas answered the question, but he let it slide. 

“Alright, it’s three days before Christmas and I need to get out of the mall. There’s way too many people here for me right now.”

They headed back to the bunker and while Cas continued to be weird(er) than usual and mildly evasive, Dean put it out of his mind as he tried to figure out how to sneak out to get a tree and decorations and all the trimmings for a holiday dinner. 

Luckily, he didn’t need to invent anything because as soon as he went looking for Sam and Cas, they’d vanished into the bowels of the bunker.

He shrugged and grabbed his secret stash of cash, making a note to hit a bar next week and hustle some more off a few dumb drunkards, and headed back out. Once he got back to the bunker, there was no more hiding what he was doing but the look on Sam’s face was worth everything in the world to him. 

Sam’s eyes lit up as he and Cas took the tree off the top of the Impala and when he saw the bags of brand new decorations that Dean pulled from the trunk he started smiling even bigger. 

“Can we listen to carols? Did you get-” Dean held up a brown paper bag before Sam could even finish. 

“Eggnog and rum? Of course, what do you take me for, some kind of idiot? You guys will have to do most of the decorating though, cause Imma be making you a baked ham dinner with all the trimmings.”

Sam froze when he heard that, and let go of his end of the tree as he rushed over to sweep Dean into his arms and swing him around. “Really? For really, real Dee? Christmas Eve dinner?” Dean grunted as Sam’s giant shoulder dug into his stomach, knocking the air out of him and making him get dizzy before Sam put him back down.

“Yes, you big girl, for really real.” Dean rubbed at his bruised stomach and picked up the bags of groceries he’d dropped when Sam picked him up.

“You won’t be calling me a girl when you see what me and Cas have planned for you later.” Sam winked and obviously groped at his crotch before he headed back over to help Cas get the tree inside. Dean’s head was spinning too much to address that, so he mutely headed into the kitchen to get the ham in the oven.

Hours later the three of them were draped across one of the couches in the corner of the library, stuffed full and happy in the glow of the christmas tree lovingly decorated by Cas and Sam while Dean cooked. “Best. Christmas. Ever. Big brother.” Sam offered softly, shifting on the couch so that he could cuddle up to Dean, smooshing their bodies together in the process. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips in mute welcome. Sam lifted his head and looked across the couch at Cas and, at some invisible signal that passed between them, Cas began to get up.

“Wait till you see this. We’ve been practicing; just for you Dee.” Sam whispered as he shifted them on the couch so that Dean was mostly in his lap and his hands had access to all of him, but Sam could still whisper in his ear. Sam deftly flipped open the button of Dean’s jeans as Cas began to sway gently in front of them, running his hands all over himself.

“He so badly wants us both to lose control with him, did you know? He wants to drive us crazy with lust for him and just...take. He wants one of us at each end and then, you know what he wants Dee? He wants us to switch.” Sam’s hand was stroking along Dean’s quickly hardening cock as he spoke and between that and the way Cas was moving, touching himself and taking his clothes off, it was overwhelming his senses.

Cas was down to a pair of blue boxers that set off his tan skin tone beautifully. Combined with the lights from the Christmas tree shining from behind him, Cas looked to be glowing. Dean’s eyes were half closed with pleasure as Sam tugged their clothes open and off where he could and whispered dirty fantasies into Dean’s ear. Finally, Dean snapped.

“C’mere Angel. Come to both of us and let us take care of you.”

  
  



End file.
